Rod Putty
Rod Putty (born October 30, 1955) is a minister in the local church of Moralton. His name is a play on words, referencing semen. Character Rod Putty is the minister of the local church and wears a very obvious toupée. He is a very lonely and bitter individual who has evolved to a more laid-back and accepting person, to the point he is accepting of his daughter's lesbianism and has even been imparting fatherly advice and joking around with her. Unsurprisingly, he is the only one who notices that while Orel is a good person and means well, the faulty advice he and the town's other adults give him always leads to the boy taking it to extremes and wreaking havoc. Reverend Putty represses his sexual desires, although not necessarily because of his faith, but rather for a lack of interest from the town's women. Gladice Foamwire, the strictly religious mother of his daughter, Stephanie, conceived her by stealing Rod's sperm from his bedside wastebasket (from paper tissue he used to clean himself after masturbating), and presumably using it to impregnate herself. Once Stephanie grows older, she reveals herself to the reverend, who is at first stunned since he was never sexually involved with her mother. Unlike most of the town and ironically being the town's priest, he is the only one who doesn't seem to let his faith completely blind him. Beforel Orel Reverend Putty is seen in the middle of Beforel Orel, briefly. Clay, nervously and lazily, doesn't want to teach Orel about God or proof of his existence. Instead, it is arranged for Reverend Putty to do a late night sermon for the congregation (mostly Orel) to learn of God. In truth, it was more of a rant than a real sermon, yet Orel is eager to learn during this. However, Orel quickly mixes up the word "lays down" in his sermon and believes he meant by the word "lie" that Arthur taught him. Orel shocks the Reverend and the congregation when he asks "What if God is a lie?". Reverend Putty is able to lead away from the question. Afterwards though, he quickly intergates the small child angrily and tries to frighten him. However, Orel's still very oblvious that he offended anyone by his question. He then angrily tries to tell Orel that no one's suppose to question him or God. When it seems that Orel is unaffected by the adults, Miss Censordoll decides try a hand at teaching Orel. Reverend Putty reluctantly comes along. He's shown to be extremely frightened by her when she tries to lecture Orel about God. Family and Relationships *'Stephanie Putty' **She is his daughter. Neither knew until Stephanie's mother told her when she was dying, then Stephanie told him. Many fans consider them the happiest family on the show. *'Florence Papermouth' **Florence was in love with him for a very long time, one night she managed to get him to go back to her apartment with her. The two had sex and he accidentally called her Dottie. Putty appears to blame Florence for the shameful encounter, as she had goaded him into it. This is shown when he describes his week as a "hum dinger" and angrily ends their "relationship". *'Orel Puppington' **Orel often goes to him for advice, but has a tendency to take his words too literally. He and Stephanie are the only two adults that seem to treat Orel decently. Gallery ditto.jpg|Reverend Putty in Beforel Orel whatputty.jpg fatherhowabout.jpg|Talking to Stephanie noonequestionsme.jpg|"No one questions me" nailbiter.jpg|Listening to Miss Censordoll howaboutdad then.jpg|Accepting one another as family puttywedding.png|Young Reverend Putty reverendsees blober.jpg|Reverend surprised to see Bloberta revendwantyou.jpg|Bloberta offers herself to Putty imdone.jpg|"I'm done." 12yearsago.jpg|Reverend Rod Putty 12 years or so ago Hidad.jpg|Listening to Stephanie's song Trivia *Reverand Putty is considered the most competant adult of Moralton, as he exercises realistic idealism surrounding hedonisim. However, his efforts are almost always rebuffed and he handles these situations better than anyone in town. He does some faults as he's learning to be tolerate of others (meaning by race and sexuality) and was known to give up quickly. But in seeing Orel's faith in him, he may have evolved to try a bit harder, at least for Orel. * In Be Fruitful and Muplity it hinted that he might be racist because when he was begging God for a women, he said it can any woman but must be a certain color. *When he was young, he wore different hairstyles. Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Church Category:Characters